Friends With Benefits
by nycmmefatle
Summary: Edward and Bella haven't been luck in love. With both of them newly broken up, they meet up for the first time in New York to negotiate a job offer. Hitting it off quickly, the two become friends. Do they become more or are both just too damaged?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own twilight! And this story is inspired by the movie Friends with Benefits! Enjoy!**

It is 5 o'clock on the west coast, and up and coming journalist of an underground magazine blog, Edward Cullen, is hard at work in his downtown LA office. At the tender age of 25, Edward has single-handedly started and ran a successful news company that told of current events in pop culture, art, and sports around the world. With an impending deadline and only 2 out of the 5 required segments completed, he and his team are frantically brainstorming ideas.

"_Ok, now that's that settled, let's move on. We need to decide on a center picture. Let's see what we have here…" _ Edward says as he directs his team's attention to the giant screen, "_No…lose that…cut this…that freaks me out a bit…no…out…no…delete…hell no! Are you fucking kidding me? Have we no pictures that will portray the emotion I need? Look I know this is a hard-hitting piece, but c'mon people this is the internet! We need traffic…traffic…traffic."_

The stressed out young man tries to emphasis the urgency to his staff as he sees a hand go up. He calls on the woman, Lauren, he recalls her name_. _She was the same woman who has propositioned him numerous of times since she started to work for him. Even though she has a serious problem with the word "no", she came highly recommended and her work has been up to par. Thinking that he has found his guiding light, Edward breathes a sigh, and acknowledges her raised hand. _"Yes, Ms. Mallory? What do you have?"_

"_How...about…this?" _Lauren asks, as she ticks on her computer causing a picture to appear on the giant screen behind her boss.

Edward turns to the screen and the calm and relief leave his face; the look that now graced his beautiful face is one of fake contemplation as he looks over a provocative photo of a young woman dressed in just a tiny apron, stockings, high heels, and lacy white panties with ruffles on the ass, _"Perfect! Now doesn't she look smart and knowledgeable about immigration reform?"_ Edward asks sarcastically. When he receives hesitant and reluctant murmurs of agreement, Edward's temper and impatient tendencies reach an all-time new high.

"_Yeah, I'm fucking with you people! This isn't some porn site! What are we nerds trying to look at some tits? C'mon, keep looking!" He says through gritted teeth. _In an attempt to dispel all the anger, tension, and stress from his body, Edward reaches for his cup of coffee. For a normal person, the highly caffeinated drink would only rile up their body more and in the end causing only more tension and anxiety, but not Edward. Coffee only seemed to put Edward's body at perfect ease. It seemed that as soon as Edward's body was at some semblance of balance, his cell phone rang, startling him into dropping his coffee all over his pants. There on the screen was a picture of his current girlfriend, Tanya.

"_Hello?" _He answers.

"_**Edward? Why are you not here? Are you still at the office?"**_

"_No! Nowhere even close!" _Edward says, scrambling around.

"**Well, I'm outside the venue now, and the show starts in like 10 minutes!"**

"_I know!" _

Edward is looking around for a solution to his problem. He forgot that he was supposed to be out with Tanya tonight, and now he can't make it on time because his pants have coffee all over them. He could try to jet over to his apartment and change but that would mean risking traffic, and he is already late. Tired of not coming up with any solutions, Edward finally decides to use his position over the people around him.

He points to the kid sitting directly in front of him and barks out an order.

"_Give me your pants!"_ Edward whisper-shouts away from the receiver end of his cell phone.

"What?" The kid, Tyler, asks dumbfounded.

"_Look I'm buy you lunch tomorrow." _Edward usually isn't one to beg, but he was in a really tight spot right now.

"No!" Tyler defiance only succeeded in pissing Edward off.

"_I'm your fucking boss! Give me your god dammed pants now!" _Edward demands.

Knowing that it was in his best interest not to piss Edward off any more than he already had, Tyler gets up out of his seat, turn around, unbuttons his pants and precedes to lower them over his butt; but when Edward is treated with a view of Tyler's lily white ass, he chooses another victim, hopefully this guy wore underwear.

"**Edward, I told you to leave work early, and I called you throughout the day to remind you!" **Tanya continues to whine in Edward's ear as he retrieves a pair of pants from some poor soul.

"_I know…I know." _Edward repeats vehemently.

Once he checked to make sure that the pants were a good fit, and that he looked decent, Edward hurried out of the office, to his Vovlo, and into downtown LA traffic. All the while, Tanya was still complaining in his ear.

"_I know, baby, but I am almost there!"_

"**Really?"**

"Yeah, I think I see you!" Edward lies as he speeds through traffic.

"**I am so like totally excited to see Justin Bieber!"**

"_I know. Me too!" _Edward cringes as this lie in particular falls from his lips. He can't for the life of him understand why anyone other than pubescent teenage girls would want to see Justin Bieber. "_I'm here, but there are so many people that I can't see you. What are you wearing?" He asks as he nears the venue._

"**My favorite purple tube top, leather mini skirt, and my toms."**

"_I love that outfit! You look so sexy in it!" _Edward proclaims as he looks for a parking space.

"**Edward, this night really meant a lot to me."**

"_I _know_ it meant a lot to you, which means it means a lot to me."_ After had found a parking space, Edward is now running down the sidewalk toward the entrance of the building.

"**Edward, where are you? The show has started already! Where are you?" **

"_I'm looking at you right now! I can see you!"_ This time, Edward is telling the truth as he can see Tanya standing outside the venue, as he crosses the street.

"_Hey…hey, I'm here." _Edward breathes out when he's a few feet away from Tanya. _"Tan, I am so sorry."_

Tanya spins around quickly at the sound of Edward's voice. The fire in his girlfriend's eyes, visible even from the few feet that he's from her, is enough to stop Edward dead in his tracks.

"**We missed 'Somebody to Love!'" **Tanya screeches.

"_Ok, only one song. That's ok, right?"_ Edward says, trying to placate Tanya.

"**It was fucking 'Somebody to Love!'" **Tanya says incredulously.

"_Well…the good news is…that he has so many…good…ones." _Edward couldn't bring himself to say songs. In his opinion, what Justin Bieber does, shouldn't be classified as music.

"**Here's an idea. Next time instead of being late, why don't you just piss on my face, because that is the same as missing 'Somebody to Love'."**

"_Look, Tan, I already said that I was sorry. So why don't we just go in and try to enjoy the rest of the night." _Edward says, wishing that the night was already over.

"**I think we should take a break." **Tanya blurts out suddenly.

"_Wait…what? Y-you're breaking up with me?" _Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"**You never spend time with me anymore! Tonight was just the tip of the iceberg." **Tanya whines like a child who's just had their toy taken away from them.

"_I was tied up at work." _Edward defends; she knew how important his job was to him. _"I'm sorry."_

"**Maybe you should care a little less about work and a little more about the girl you are dating, ok, because the last time I checked **_**work**_** doesn't reassure you that spending a whole thirty minutes on your hair in the morning, doesn't make you a metrosexual." **Tanya grits through her teeth.

"_Ok, that's not fair! Do you know how hard it is to get my hair like this?" _Edward yells, as he points to his perfectly messy mop of hair. "_You know what? It is not your issue anymore."_

"**Eddie-kins! Don't be like that! I just feel as though we are heading in different directions."**

"_Yeah, you to the Justin Bieber concert and me not. Thank you for doing this before the concert, by the way. Best…breakup…ever!"_

"**He is the Aaron Carter of our generation!" **Tanya defends the little teeny-bopper. She can literately feel her blood boil at the blatant disrespect toward the Biebs good name. But she soon calms when she hear that the screams inside are getting louder, she done with the conversation. _**Justin Fuckin' Bieber**_ is on the other side of the wall! "You know what it's not you it's me." She uses the cliché line, in hopes that they could be done talking.

"_Of course it's me! You can't say that. You are breaking up with me!"_

"**It's really not…it's me! I…don't like you…anymore."**

Edward looks at her as if she has grown a third head.

"**Look Edward, you're a great guy. You are a little too emotionally unavailable…if you ask me but..."**

"_I didn't." Edward interrupts sarcastically._

"**But I really want to remain friends."** Tanya begs, looking at Edward desperately.

"_Sure." _ Edward relents. He was so done with this conversation.

"**So…I am just going to go… you know…Justin Bieber and all." **Tanya turns around sprints toward the entrance without another word to Edward.

As Edward turns to make his way back to his car, he could distinctively hear Tanya shout "Justin Fuckin' Bieber". With a sigh and a shake of his head, Edward pulls out his cell phone and calls the one person he knows he can count on right now.

_**Meanwhile: 3 hours ahead in New York**_

Bella Swan, fresh off the subway, is making her way to her favorite old-fashioned movie theatre. She is running a few minutes late so she decides to call her boyfriend to make sure he is on his way.

"_Hey baby! Where are you? Are you still at work?"_

"**No, babe, I am actually on my way there." **Her boyfriend of 6 months voice sounds through the phone.

"_Just so you know…the movie starts in ten minutes."_

"**I know Bells, I am almost there, I just need to make a short stop at the corner store first to get our drinks."**

"_Please try not to be late! I really hate missing the beginning!" _

"**I know, I'm at the store now."**

"_How far away is it from the theater? Because I am like three minutes away."_

"**Not that far, Bella."**

"_I'm here. Where are you?"_ Bella says as she stands under the brightly lit marquee that reads "Pretty Woman 8pm."

"**I am almost there. What are you wearing so I can easily spot you."**

"_I am wearing the only clothes outside the theater, because I am the only one out here! You know that I love this movie! If a prostitute and a hard ass business man can fall in love…than anyone can."_ Bella pauses for dramatic effect.

"**I know that is your favorite movie, and I know that this night meant something to you, which in return means a lot to me." **

"_Well obviously it doesn't. Because you're not here."_

"Bella!"

Bella turns at the sound of her named being called from behind her. She turns to see her russet-colored boyfriend, Jake, strutting toward her.

"Hey." She greets him with a kiss, as soon as he is in arms reach.

"Hey," Jacob returns the pleasantry, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok. I got us sandwiches. I got you turkey, no cheese, gluten-free bread." Bella says as she hands his.

Jacob takes skeptically. He studies it for a while before he asks, "Are you sure that this was prepared in an air-free facility?"

"Yes, I am fully aware of your allergies." Bella replies, her voice dripping of sarcasm, and disbelief. She couldn't understand the confusing man with quirky ways that stood before her.

"Ok, let's go in! Julia Roberts is about to put on her really tall boots." Bella says as she makes a step in the direction on the entrance.

"Um…" Jacob grabs her writs gently in an attempt to stop her. "We need to talk."

"Well those words are never good." Bella mumbles as she turns to face Jacob once again.

"This is never easy…" Jacob trails off, as if he was searching for the right words to say.

"Well, why don't you just spit it out Jake." Bella demands, having a good idea what he was about to say.

Jacob takes in a deep breath, holds it, and then lets it out before he rushes out his next words. "I don't think this is working out?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't be mad. I just feel that we should just chill out for a while, you know?"

"You're really doing this right now?" Bella asks incredulously.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like we're really right for each other."

"But…but you said I was your soul mate."

"I did? When?"

"When we were at that bed & breakfast…having sex!" Bella whisper-shouts, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"But…you know that…doesn't…" Jacob starts, but then stops as if he is rethinking the words in his head.

"I'm sorry. That doesn't what?" Bella asks.

"Count." Jacob mutters out.

Bella slaps the sandwich out of Jacob's hand, needing an outlet from all the anger in her body.

"Is this why you were late? You were worried about how to break up with me?"

"Oh, no…no, I was trying to decide what to wear."

"And you settled on some sneakers and a hoodie."

"Yeah." Jacob drawls, obviously proud of what he picked out.

"What are you going to do? Take the SAT's after this or go see a Justin Bieber concert?"

"Don't lash out, ok, you're better than that." Jacob soothes.

"I'm really not." Bella says defiantly.

"Bella, you just going have to face the fact that we aren't working out."

"Ok, let just ask a quick question. And just know that you can tell me the truth. It won't hurt my feelings in any way. I am not at all crushed by this break up, so just be honest. Why?"

"Wait is this a trick?" Jacob asks, skeptic again, he had been on the bad end of a woman playing tricks once before, and he did not want to go down that road again.

"No, no!" Bella reassures him. "Just pure research!"

"Ok…you want somebody to sweep you off your feet, and you don't care at all about who's doing the sweeping. You seem like you got it all together, but you are really emotionally damaged. Also you have like…really big eyes…and that creeps me out a little…"

"Ok! Ok, I got it!"

Jacob sigh dejectedly, "Look this is my fault. I caused this. You deserve better than me. Which is why I am doing this…but I really want to stay friends." He finishes hopefully.

"Sure. Totally."

"Ok…well I'll see you around, Bella." Jacob says as he turns to leave.

Bella, still in disbelief of what had just transpired, stands frozen on the sidewalk until a horn being blown in the distance knocks her out of her trance.

"Stupid Jacob, Stupid Julia Roberts and Richard Gere." Bella mumbles as she takes one last look at the marquee and pulls out her cell phone to call her best friends for an emergency drink.

_**Back in Los Angeles**_

"I mean can you believe it man? Tanya broke up with me!" Edward exclaims to his best friend Jasper as they walk down the busy streets of LA.

Edward had been friends with the curly, blonde haired Jasper Whitlock his whole life. And he knew that if he was going to talk about his breakup with Tanya, Jasper would be the one to call on. Even though now, he is regretting the decision.

Jasper, Edward's so-called-best friend was bent over at the waist, with tears rolling down his cheeks, having a good laugh at Edward's expense.

"It's not that funny dickwad!" Edward hisses.

"Oh…man…but…it really…is!" Jaspers says between laughs. "I mean Tanya, Justin Bieber loving Tanya, broke up with you! Edward Fuckin' Playboy Cullen! Bro, that is just comedic gold!"

"Dude this is serious! I am having a god dammed crisis and you're here laughing your ass off."

"You're right…you're right! I'm better now!" Jasper says sobering up, and wiping his face. "What were you saying now?"

"Never mind man. I just want to know why relationships always start out so fun, but then just turn into piles of shit! I mean just look at me and Tanya. In the beginning, she was hot, the sex was great, and we had fun. But towards the end, she became more naggy, and whiny, needy, and just plain fucking annoying."

"That's just what happens when you commit to a relationship. First you're dating a Vickie secret model, and the next thing you know you're waking up to a whiny, needy, Justin Bieber Lover!" Jasper says as he tries to stifle his laughs.

"Well, not anymore! I am done with relationships. I am just going to work and fuck…like George Clooney!"

**At the same time back in New York**

"I am serious, Alice, I have got to stop buying into the bullshit Hollywood cliché of true love! It is doing a hard number on my self-esteem."

Bella says as she finishes recalling her evening to her pixie of a best friend as the walk out of the liquor store. Bella and Alice had been friends ever since they became roommates at NYU. They both graduated with a degree in business, Alice with a minor in Fashion. With their degrees, they both landed a job at the same magazine after college. They have been as thick as thieves ever since.

"Bella, sweetie, I am happy you are finally seeing the light. Maybe now you can be happy and single!"

"Yeah, you're right Alice! I mean I have a great life, loving friends and an awesome job! Who needs a man?" Bella asks rhetorically as they come up a wall covered in the latest romantic comedy, promising that true love will be found in the end.

The title of the movie seems to just job off the pages at Bella mockingly, wiping away the confidence she had felt from her speech earlier. Bella stops and stares at the haunting posters advertising the movie 'The Ugly Truth' until she can't stand it anymore.

"SHUT UP KATHERINE HEIGL! YOU STUPID LIAR!" Bella screams at the posters before she storms off, leaving Alice to shake her head in disappointment at her friend.

"Bella, wait up, Bella!" Alice runs to try and catch up with her crazy friend with the longer legs, who is crazy fast despite the high heels she is in.

"You know what Alice, I am just going to work and shut myself down emotionally…Like George Clooney."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own twilight! And this story is inspired by the movie Friends with Benefits! Enjoy!**

BPOV  
"I think I've found the perfect guy to fill that job at GQ." I say to Alice as a cradle my cell phone between my ear and shoulder as I am frantically changing in the back seat of my company's car. _Only one of the many drawbacks of doing things at the last minute._

"_Why do you sound all short of breath? What are you doing? You're not having sex are you?" Alice's voice screeches through the phone._

"God, no, Alice! His flight landed early so I'm scrambling!" I explain as I wiggle my skirt over my thighs. _Not an easy feat to do when in the back seat of an smart car. _I was basically humping the air, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the driver who keeps looking back at me through the rear-view mirror.

"_Oh, well stop, that sounds ssooo wrong. So has the guy agreed to fill the position?" Alice asks._

"No he's not sure on the job yet, but I will convince him. I always do. Annnnddd I am even picking him up in a hybrid! He's from LA, so I figured he'd be into that kind of bullshit." I reply to my best friend. I, Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short had been following Edward Cullen since the beginning of his successful career. I knew with everything in me that Edward was perfect for the job. With his unique and exciting outtake on today's issues, Edward Cullen was going to make me a lot of money.

"Hang on a minute Alice," I noticed we are only a couple of blocks from JFK, and I am only half-way ready. I still needed to change in to the top that, according to Alice went great with the skirt and did wonders for my skin tone. What-the-fuck-ever! I see a top and if I think it goes well with a skirt, then I buy it. I don't worry whether the top is in season or if it will make my skin glow as if I was kissed by the sun or some shit like that. Anyways, I really needed to change and I was so over the leery looks the creep of a driver was giving me, so I resort to drastic measures.

I dig deep into my arsenal of tricks, and paste on the most innocent look that I could find the energy to must; pout included, and ask my question, "Sir? What building is that?" I ask pointing to what obviously is the Empire State Building.

"The Empire State Building" The driver states confidently in a Brooklyn accent.

"No, no, no, no the really, really big building with the antenna on top of it, and the windows…" I say as I hastily throw my current top off my body and replace it with the fresh one.

The driver repeats his previous answer but throws in a dubious look with it. There's nothing easier for a New York native to spot than another native, and with me being a New York girl born and raised, I know with certainty that he has seen through my little ruse. Like I give a flying two fucks, I just wanted Creepy McCreeperton to stop staring at me._ Well I am changing clothes in the back seat, but that's beside the point!_

"Oh yeah! You're right, King Kong…and all that jazz." I say as my way of dismissing my earlier behavior and effectively ending the conversation.

"_Changing in the back seat again." _I hear Alice tsk as I return my cell phone to its previous resting place.

"Hey, it was either that or show up wrinkled and ruffled."

Alice sighs reluctantly, before letting it go. _"How much longer do you have?"_

"Not…much" I say as I try to straighten my hair back into the bun I had thrown it into this morning. "I should be pulling up to the airport now." I say as turn my gaze to the window.

"_Ok, well call me and let me know how everything works out."_

"Will do. Talk to you later Alice."

"_Bye, Bells!"_ I hang up the phone just as the driver announces that we have arrived.

/*O^O*\

I make a mad dash through JFK as soon as my heels hit the ground, only slowing down when I make it to the baggage claim area. Once I'm there I realize how unprepared I am, I mean I don't even have a sign to greet the poor sap with. Not having a clue what this guy may look like, I call upon my stellar improvisational skills. I look around and see that a greeter has meet the person with whom they are greeting, seeing my opportunity, I ponce.

"Oh, Hi! Are you done with this?" I ask as I take the sign from the short, middle aged driver. "All meet up? Great! Welcome to New York Miss…" I come up short once I see the unusual name on the sign. "Polte…Penderghast." _That's right Bella, just smile and nod. Maybe then they won't think you're a crazy person. Pfft! Yeah, fat chance!_

Short on time, knowing that my newest prospect will be walking through the un-boarding gates any minute, I pull out my trusty lipstick tube and quickly spell out Edward Cullen.

But just so as my luck would have it, as soon as I am done writing the name, a strong gust of wind comes soaring through the never closing doors of the terminal, sending my makeshift sign flying onto the baggage carrier.

_Desperate times calls for desperate measures, I always hear. _I was not about to let that sign get away, so I discard my heels and hop onto the carrier after it. _Social norms be damned!_

"Can you hand me my bag?" I hear as I am jumping over luggage. I turn to see a man in his late thirties looking at me expectantly.

_Why the hell not? I can't possibly look any more like an idiot. _"Sure. Which one is it?"

"The one with the straps." I retrieve the bag and had it to the guy. "Welcome to New York, Sir." I say like the good little greeter that I am. Then the race is back on.

With my purse perched precariously on my shoulder and my heels in hand, I start my never-ending trudge toward my sign. I had just successful landed my hand onto the sign, when I thicker, more masculine hand grabs the sign.

"That's me." A voice as smooth as the finest velvet calls out.

Which I think momentarily puts me in a daze, because my intelligent reply was, "Which one? The red or blue?"

"Oh, no, not the luggage. I meant the half-assed sign with the lipstick. That's me, I'm Edward Cullen." I turn to face the voice, and am treated to one hell of a sight. In front of me, still holding onto the sign as am I is what easily could be the most gorgeous creature on this earth. Standing at about 6'2", piercing green eyes, hair extremely messy with a very odd color to it, at roughly 178 lbs., this man is handsome enough to make me drop my panties and hand them over to him on a silver platter. In…the…middle…of…the…airport! Without any shame or guilty, I would throw him down in front of all these people and have my wicked way with him! I wonder if Mr. Sex hair would mind if I mounted him in a busy airport terminal? _Snap out of it Bella! When did you become such a hussy! You're here to get this guy to agree to a job, not suffocate him with your pussy! _ Well now, there's a thought.

I snap out of my perverted mind, and try to savage any once of dignity and professionalism that I may have left, and greet the man that I am sexual assaulting in my mind.

"You're Edward Cullen." I say, stating the obvious.

"I am." Edward replies, holding up my sign as confirmation.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"And you are picking me up from the airport, I assume." He says cheekily, right before he relinquishes a deadly crooked smile. _Ugh, I swear my panties are practically bowing down to that smile. The white flag is being raise; my panties have surrendered._

"Yes, I am." I say, getting lost so in his hypnotic green eyes that I didn't notice the carriage was taking me backwards.

"Do you always pick people up like this?" He asks gesturing to my baggage ride.

"Yeah, well you know I like to keep things interesting." I say as I jump down from the baggage carrier. "Welcome to New York!" I repeat the greeting as I put my heels back on.

"Thanks. You're not exactly what come to mind when you think headhunter." He smirks, towering over me with his height.

I match his smirk with one of my own, that only gets bigger as I state, "I'll take that as a compliment, but I prefer executive recruiter. Headhunter sounds a wee bit creepy."

"Well," he steps a little bit closer to me and I try with all my might not to inhale his scent, "you did stalk me for 6 months…kind of creep." He finishes in a sing-song voice, as he reaches for his bags.

"Here, let me get that for." I offer, as I take his bag.

"You really are going to carry my bags? You're that girl?"

I scoff at his accusation. "No, I'm going to change your life…I'm _that_ girl."

"Well, I'm not _that _kind of guy who let a girl carry anything for me."

"Oh, so you're a sexist. Do you let girls open the door for themselves?"

"No, I'm a gentleman, and no I don't let women open doors for themselves. It would make me less of a man."

"Sure sure, Mr. Man. You can carry your bags." I relent and let him carry his bags as we make out my way out the door. "Are you ready for the start of your awesome new life?"

"My life is already pretty great."

"Oh, really? Because you wouldn't be here if your life was already pretty great." I smirk as I we wait for the car to arrive.

"It's a free trip to New York; I'd be a fool to give that up." He says as he turns to face me.

"Well you must have been an idiot for the last six months.

"Yeah, well, some people would've said longer; maybe all my life."

I laugh because I find that he's comfortable to be around. I can be my snarky, witty, and crass self and he would be able to keep up. That's hard to find in someone I've just met. We would be great business partners. Business, right, because that's what this is all about; a job offer. I really can't sleep with a new client. _Despite how badly I want to._

**EPOV  
**"This is a huge opportunity Edward. Art director at GQ magazine, this is it, the big leagues!" Says the brown-haired beauty on my left. Bella, even her name is beautiful. No, really it is, in Italian.

Stepping into the airport, fresh off a 5 hour flight, and after pissing off an uptight tease of a flight attendant, I mentally prepared myself for the change of scenery that is New York, and prayed that I would be able to find a cab quickly. What I didn't expect was to be greeted and escorted, and I say greeted loosely, by the best known head hunter on the East Coast. What I really didn't expect was for her to be riding on the luggage claim barefooted and chasing a makeshift sign, with my name written on it with in lipstick. And I certainly didn't expect her to be so damn beautiful. Standing about a whole foot shorter than me, Ms. Bella Swan was assertive and head strong, with chocolate brown eyes so deep that I can't help but to get lost in them. Even now, as she stares at me expectantly, waiting for a response to her statement, I lose my self in her eyes.

_What the fuck, asswipe? Stop staring in her eyes like some creeper! Answer her._

I shake myself out of my stupor, and try to come up with an intelligent answer. But before I can speak, she opens her mouth and says something sarcastic.

_God! Her mouth! Her lips looks so soft and pouty, and I could only imagine how they would look wrapped around my c—Focus!_

"I mean no offense to your little blog on the internet." She says almost apologetic. Almost.

"Hey, my _little blog _got seven million hits, just last month."

She scoffs. "I could put up a video of me mixing cake batter with me boobs, and get seven million views."

"It's already been done." I say in a childish, taunting tone, as if I was saying ha ha.

"Really?"

"Yes, Duncan -my tits- Hines. com." I smirk, as her bell-like chuckle fills the car.

"Look, Edward, there is no question that you are talented at what you do but…This is _GQ_. It's an opportunity of a lifetime."

"But…New York is so crowded…I need my open space." I defend, albeit weakly.

"And LA isn't? What with the basketball players, hippies, celebrities, tourist…the Kardashians." I laugh as she cringes on the last one.

"C'mon, what's really stopping you?" She asks once I have sobered up from my laughter.

"I…I-I don't know…" I hesitate, and look to Bella, and sees that she has a look of stone cold determination. I might as well get this out since it seems that she won't just let this go so quickly. With a sigh, I finally air out my fears. "I just don't want to be the guy who takes something legendary and-excuse the expression-screw the pooch."

"Well, don't be the guy who screws the pooch. Be the guy who makes screwing the pooch legendary."

The fact that she said that with a straight face impressed me. She was a persistent little thing who didn't take no for an answer, and I respect her for that.

"Listen, how about this; how about we get some coffee before the interview, yeah? No, wait, I'm sorry, not coffee. We'll get some green tea, healthy, organic, hemp bullshit that you LA' ers like so much."

I smirk at her boldness once again. A girl who isn't afraid to say what's on her mind. Refreshing.

We stop in front of this shop, and go into this funky colored store that smelled of weed. Bella ordered a drink, and me an order of this healthy green tea, organic hemp bullshit that apparently all Californians like. Bella also informs me that the GQ headquarters was two blocks down around the corner, so we could just walk. I saw no reason to object, so I agreed. Two blocks later the reason slapped me in the face like a sweaty jock strap on a summer day.

"It's really hot in New York." I complain as I feel a sweat coming on.

"It's hot in LA. Look at all those forest fires." Bella says, ready to defend her beloved NYC at all cost.

"Yeah, it gets hot in LA, but that's humidity. If it 90 degrees in LA than it feels like 90 degrees. 90 degrees in New York feels like 200,000."

"Yeah, look this talk about weather is really interesting, but lucky for me, we are here." She showcasing to the building in front of us with a Vanna White flourish. I could've sworn I heard her mutter pansy underneath her breathe. I decide to let it go, so that I could prepare myself for the interview.

"So…good luck." She says, look at me with hope in her eyes.

"You know, whatever happens…happens, right? I mean, I already told you, I don't really want this."

"Well, just do me a solid? Act like you do so that I look good?" She asks as she relinquishes her brown eyes.

" I can do that." I relent. I could not say no to her big doe eyes. Those things could be deadly.

"Ok," She perks up a bit. "Go get 'em."

"Ok, this is great by the way." I say handing her the organic hemp drink as I walk toward the building.

I could tell she took a sip, curious to find out if I was being truthful or not, because as I the door was closing I heard her detest the drink out loud, and spit it out along with a slew of profanities. I chuckle to myself. That's what she gets for calling me a pansy.

I arrive at the reception area, only to be shamelessly eye fucked by the secretary as I introduce myself and inform her that I have a meeting with the editor-in-chief. The secretary, Gianna her name plate reads, rises from her seat in what I suppose was seductive, and walks in front of me, asking me to follow her as she throws a little more sway to her walk. If it wasn't for the fact that I had sworn off women for the time being, I would've reveled in her blatant seduction acts. Gianna stops just outside a set of double doors, and leans in to whisper in my ear. Informing me that If I needed anything, simply to come looking for her. _Cliché much?_ I merely nod, and try to prepare myself for the impending interview that could quite possibly change my life.

Aro Volturi, a man I had heard of numerous of times, his success spoke volumes. After finishing an extensive internship, once having graduated with a master's in journalism from Columbia University, at the tender age of 32 Aro became the youngest editor-in-chief at GQ. The man was truly an inspiration to aspiring journalists everywhere and now, I was finally about to meet him.

I finally get my bearings together, and knock on the door.

"Enter," A gruff voice calls from behind the doors.

I open the door to a finely decorated, spacious office with a huge view of the Manhattan skyline. Aro Volturi was sitting behind a large cherry oak desk that seemed to be situated at the center of the room making Aro appear almost larger than life. His head snapped up at the sound of the door closing behind me. Once he realized who I was, Aro quickly arose from his seat to greet me.

As Aro makes his way from behind his desk, I immediately notice his height. He is a lot shorter that I expected. At 6'2", I completely towered over Aro's 5'10" frame, but that's not all I find unusual about Mr. Volturi. No, not at all, in fact he had sickly pale skin that contrasted horribly with jet black hair, making him look like a freaky vampire. It was kind of giving me the creeps.

"Ah, Edward Cullen," Aro says his arm stretched out to me. "Come in son, have a seat." He continues as I fight a grimace, and meet him half-way, my arm extended to return his handshake, but I don't linger long. _He still kind of creeped me out._

Aro motions to the chair in front of his desk, and I politely take the offered seat.

"How are you liking the great city of New York?"

"It certainly has it quirks," I say thinking about the greeting I received, "Some welcoming committee you have here." I finish with a chuckle.

Aro looks confused, which is understandable given he wasn't there to witness my interesting welcome, and wouldn't get my joke.

I clear my throat to try and dispel some of the awkward silence I caused.

_Embarrass yourself in front of one of your idols…Nice one Cullen!_

"Yes, well, we New Yorkers only offer the best." _I'll say._

Aro smiles, as if he has read my mind and it rubs me the wrong way. I shift uncomfortably, and think that this has got to be the worst job interview ever.

Aro must've noticed my uneasiness, because he jumps right back into his spiel.

"Which is why we want you, Edward. Your success precedes you, and I think…"

I could really care less about what Aro has to say. I don't want this job. I don't want New York. I need LA, and I am fine with where I am. This whole trip was pointless. As I continue to drown Aro out, my mind trails off, and I can't help but wonder what a certain headhunter is doing right now.

**BPOV**

It's been two hours since I sent Edward off on his interview with Aro Volturi of GQ, and I was anxiously waiting at the café outside the GQ building. As I was desperately searching for a bronzed colored disarray of hair, my phone ring scaring the shit out of me. Alice.

"_How it go with the LA baby?"_

"Uhm, I got him to his interview on time, so that's good news. I am just waiting for him to come out of the building."

"_Wait, wasn't the interview like hours ago?"_

"Not _hours_ ago, just two."

"_And what have you been doing for the past two hours?"_

"Nothing much, really, I grabbed a bite to eat at Le Petite Fromage, and now I am just people watching?"

"_Oh well since you have nothing to do, why don't you meet me at this party I am throwing for work."_

In addition to her passion for fashion, Alice was also one of the best event planners on the East Coast. She hosted parties for all the big stars, including Diddy, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, and Madonna. They were the hottest, most exclusive parties of the year, and the most fun we have ever had.

"Alice, you know, I don't leave until the job is finished."

"But didn't you say you dropped the target off hours ago?"

"Yeah, I did two hours ago to be exact. I-i-it's just that when I dropped him off her was really hesitant and skeptical about the job, and I want to make sure that he takes it…oh…Alice I think I see him now…I gotta go."

"Ok, but I am going to text you the direction to the party in case he says no, and you need the drink."

"Cool beans, talk to you later, bye." I end the call, and make my way over to a wary looking Edward.

"Hey." I announce my presence as I zero in closer to Edward. _Because that didn't sound weird at all!_

"Hey, you're still here?" Edward asks as we fall into step.

"Yes, well, it is my job." I reply.

"Nice." I was getting tired of the short answers. They were getting me nowhere. So I step in front of Edward, and got right down to the chase.

"Sssoooo….how'd it go?"

"He bought it, so you're safe…for now."

"Yes! Thank you. I owe you one!" I say as my phone pings, I take it out and tap the screen a few times, and the put it back into my purse.

A few moments later, Edward phone makes a sound, and he checks it.

"It's from you." He says, looking up from his cellular device.

"That's you offer." I say cheekily.

"What? I got it?" He asked, looking baffled.

"They called about five minutes ago. Congratulations. The offer expires at midnight, Edwardella!"

He scoffs at the name. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He gestures to his phone.

"I thought it was more dramatic." He laughs, but he looks back to his phone, then the building warily.

"Edward, you are not going to screw this up. I've seen your work, it is amazing. Scouts honor." I say as I raise my hand.

"It's a big move. Would you uproot your whole life for a job? And where you even a scout?"

"Yes, I was a scout!" I screech, sounding really offended, "Well, I was until that whole cookie scandal of 98', but I'm telling you that pricing was rigged, and… you know what? Never mind, that's a-whole-nother story. And no, I wouldn't uproot my whole life for a job. But…for New York…I would!" _Cue proverbial light bulb! I have a brilliant plan! _"Which is why I am done with trying to sell you on this job. I am going to sell you on New York." I end with a cheeky smile.

The little bastard scoffs. "It's New York! I know what it's all about…I've seen Seinfeld." I try not to take offence to the rookie mistake, and I grit my teeth, and choose my next words lightly.

"That's the cheesy tourist bullshit version! C'mon Edward, puh lease!" I beg as I unleash my signature puppy dog pout.

He groans, and I know that I have him hook, line, and sinker. "Puppy dog eyes, nice touch. Ok, we'll do it your way."

I let out a squeal that could rival Alice, which both embarrasses me and gives me another brilliant ideas. Boy, they are just spilling out today. _That's what she said! _Ooookay, not going there! I shake myself out of my perverse mind, and address Edward, with my favorite smirk.

"C'mon, let me buy you a drink." I pat him on the shoulder and start making my way across the street. I had just stepped off the curb when I noticed that Edward wasn't following me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, as I make my way back to the corner where he was standing looking as if he was patiently waiting for something. "What? What are you waiting for?"

He points to the street land, at the traffic signal and says, "I waiting for the light to change."

I couldn't hold in my unladylike snort/scoff if I tried. "You LA folk are so cute." I say as I playfully pinch his cheeck. I grab my phone, to make sure Alice sent me the directions, then I latch onto his arm. "C'mon!" _Wow, his arms were toned, and hard. Hmmm, I wonder….._Gah! Stop it!

"Bella, I don't think this is such a good idea, he says looking at the oncoming traffic with apprehension."

"Oh, would you stop being a baby, I do this all the time." I tease him as I pull him into the street. As soon as our feet leave the curb, a cab appears out of nowhere, nearly missing us.

Edward screeches like a little girl, and pushes us out of the way. "You see, you are going to get us killed!"

"Okay, stop being so over dramatic!" I snap, pissed off that I nearly got ran over. "It's not my fault that this idiot cabbie, can't drive!" I say redirecting my anger as said cabbie starts getting out of the taxi, yelling. "Aye! Did you's not see me? Are you's blind? I was walking 'ere!" My native dialect coming into play as I get into the cabbie's face.

I vaguely hear Edward as he says, "I'm in a strange city, with an even stranger woman. Just my luck, eh?" I really didn't care what he said, as I am ripping the taxi driver a new one. I barely register Edward coming up behind me and grabbing the fist I was shaking at the cabbie. "Let's get out of here." He says as he drags my from the idiot. "If this is how you are planning to 'sell' me on New York, I don't see success in your future."

"Well, Mr. Cullen," I say as I wrangle out of his grip, "If you could see into the future, you would know that I could've taken the cabbie…and that the night is still young!"

"You know, I don't see this night getting any better." He says sarcastically.

"Oh, ye of such little faith!" I mock, shaking my head. My witty retort gets him to unleash his breathtaking crooked smile, and once I have been completely dazzled by it, he responds.

"Well, lead the way, my good lady!" He offers his arm, and I take it gladly.


End file.
